Julian (Season Seven)
Julian is a recurring character in the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. He is a vampire and the person who killed Stefan and Valerie's unborn child. History Nohing is known about Julian's past before he met Lillian Salvatore, but the fact that he was turned in the early 1500's by an unknown vampire. 1863 Julian, along with Valerie, was sent to Mystic Falls on Lily Salvatore's orders, in order to check in on her son, Stefan. During the Mystic Falls County Fair, Julian blended in by running a kissing booth where the profits would go to Confederate soldiers. Many women were taken aback by his charm. He then saw Valerie sitting with Stefan and joking around with him. Julian approached them and interrupted their game. Stefan incorrectly assumed that Julian was Valerie's father before Julian pulled Valerie aside and reminded her that they were supposed to keep their distance from Stefan, only close enough to watch him but not directly interact. Valerie assured him that she had everything under control. However, Valerie continued to befriend Stefan, much to Julian's annoyance. When he tried to interrupt again, Valerie used a cloaking spell to hide her and Stefan, leaving the fair and Julian alone. That night, Julian tracked them down at Lily's grave, expecting Stefan would visit there at some point. Julian angrily took Valerie away, saying that they were leaving for New York. On the day they were preparing to leave New York Harbor for Europe, Valerie tried to sneak away but was caught by Julian. Despite Valerie not wanting to leave, Julian told her that she had to since Lily wouldn't go anywhere without her orphans and that it was imperative that he leave the United States. Julian revealed that he could hear both of the heartbeats in Valerie, asking if Stefan knew that she was pregnant with his child. When she begged him not to tell Lily, he smugly said that she had her reasons for staying and he had his for leaving before slapping her across the face and then beating her senseless, until she was nearly dead, killing the unborn child inside of her. When they arrived in England, Julian told Lily that he had found Valerie that way on the street, unsure of what happened. Lily believed his lies and Julian was confident that Valerie wouldn't tell the truth of what happened because then he would tell Lily the truth about her and Stefan. In 1903, Julian was killed and his spirit was trapped inside of the Phoenix Stone. Season Seven In Age of Innocence, Oscar revealed to Valerie that after they had escaped the prison world, Lily sent him on the task of finding where Julian was so they could reunite with him. However, he decided to take some time off before telling her, wanting freedom more than anything else. Valerie realized that Oscar was going to leverage Julian's location for his own freedom. Valerie, fearing Julian and calling him the devil, ripped Oscar's heart out, since she couldn't risk Oscar telling Lily where to find Julian. In Live Through This, Valerie informs that Julian is actually dead and needs to be brought back to life which she cannot let that happen as he is the reason she lost her unborn child. So she tries to destroy him by burning his body. But she was stopped by Lily. Later he is brought back to life with the help of the Phoenix Stone by Nora, Mary Louise and Beau. In Best Served Cold, Julian practiced fencing with Beau in the Salvatore house. Lily requested that they practice outside rather than in the house and brought up Julian's particularly good mood, wondering if he should still be resting after his resurrection. Lillian revealed that her sons were still alive, and he realized he had some catching up to do. At a party Lily threw to try and calm the violence between her and her sons, Julian met Damon and reunited with Stefan, who now knew what Julian did to Valerie and his unborn child. Unknown to Julian, Stefan planned to kill Julian in revenge, while playing pool with him. Damon interrupted the attempt and Julian continued to enjoy the party, convincing Mary Louise to loosen up a little. He also asked Beau to find Oscar's car for him. Shortly after, Stefan attempted to kill Julian, throwing him into the fireplace. Lily arrived while Julian threw off his burning jacket and healed, furious about the attack. After Damon and Stefan continued to disagree with Lily, Julian grew enraged at their disrespect, telling them of how he was tortured inside of the Phoenix Stone, being forced to live through killing Lillian everyday in his own private hell. Julian, being older than Damon and Stefan combined, brutally beat them into submission, nearly killing them before being stopped by Lily, who was shocked by his violent behavior. Later that night, she questioned Julian on what was wrong with him and he told her that she wasn't acting like the Lily he remembered, who had discarded her children. When Lily continued to show her concern, Julian conceded that it may have been him that had changed and wasn't the same as she remembered. In Mommie Dearest, In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Personality Human It's unknown Julian's personality before turned into vampire. Vampire Described as a feared, storied immortal with a reputation for excelling in earthly pleasures. Julian is pure charisma or pure creep, depending on whom you ask. The one thing he fears is anonymity, an unlikely outcome given that he’s perpetually on the run, leaving chaos in his wake, and attracting even more dangerous followers.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/07/the-vampire-diaries-season-7-tim-kang.html Spirit Julian was a spirit, who was trapped inside the Phoenix Stone since 1903. Physical Appearance TBA Powers Appearances Season Seven *''Age of Innocence'' (Flashback) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Mentioned) *''Live Through This'' (Resurrected/First modern day appearance) *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' Name Julian is from a Latin origin and means "youthful" or "downy". It has an alternate spelling of Julien. Trivia * He is described as "a male in his early 30s who speaks with an English or Old World accent, is a feared, storied immortal, regarded as pure charisma or pure creep, depending on whom you ask. The one thing he fears is anonymity, an unlikely outcome given that he's perpetually on the run, leaving chaos in his wake, and attracting even more dangerous followers." E! Online News * In the Showfax script, he describes himself as Vlad Dracula. * It is currently unknown as to how Julian died in 1903, nor is it known how or why his spirit was trapped in the Phoenix Stone. * Julian is quite skilled in swordplay, particularly fencing. *He is brought back to life with the help of the Phoenix Stone by Nora, Mary Louise and Beau in Live Through This. *He is very good friends with Beau. *He mentioned that he is more than 475 years old, which makes him older than both of the Salvatore brothers put together. **It is unknown who turned him into a vampire or to whose sireline he belongs, but it can be assumed that he was turned in the mid-1500s. Gallery 7X03-34-Julian.jpg 7X03-37-Julian.jpg 7X03-42-Julian.jpg 7X03-73-Julian.jpg 7X03-93-Julian.jpg 7X03-106-JulianValerie.jpg 7X03-108-JulianLily.jpg 7X05-67-Julian.jpg 7X05-106-LilyJulianNoraMary.jpg 7X05-108-LilyJulian.jpg Tvd-0.jpg C12c4a9b6538384374f73f420a166d33 FULL.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Resurrected Characters